Ticking Timebomb
Ticking Timebob '''is the 9th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Rhonda's Voltorb is rigged to blow after an intense battle. However, Team Rocket may have some plans... Story (Spencer's Charmander and Rhonda's Voltorb are circling around eachother, in a fight) Spencer: Charmander, use Dragon Rage! Charmander: Chaar! (shoots a blue beam at Voltorb) Rhonda: Voltorb! Dodge it and use Rollout! Voltorb: (rolls out of the way) Volt! (then rolls fast towards Charmander) Charmander: (gets hit by Rollout) Charman! Spencer: Charmander, use Ember at full power! Charmander: Chaar! (shoots lots of tiny fireballs at Voltorb) (Suddenly Voltorb starts glowing) Rhonda: Noo! Don't use Self-Destruct! (Voltorb keeps glowing) Jake: Wouldn't he have exploded by now? Rhonda: Yah, he should've... Spencer: (sitting on Voltorb) Let's sit down and think about this... Rhonda and Jake: NO!! (pulls Spencer off Voltorb) Spencer: So, what do we do? Ooh, I have an idea! (pulls a raw chicken out of his backpack and throws it at the Voltorb) Come on, nothing?! Rhonda: Don't worry, Cerulean City is right ahead. Let's all go up there and see what's going on with Voltorb. (An hour later, at a Pokemon center) Nurse Joy: Hmm, I haven't seen anything like it... I'd say it's evolving but it's taken an hour! I'm gonna call Professor Oak, you guys wait. Rhonda: Why is he doing this? Spencer: Well, Charmander hit him with Ember... So it's his fault! Charmander: Char-man! (takes the Pokedex and activates it's translator) Hey! You were the one who made me do it! Spencer: Let's go outside and see if Professor Oak's here... (They go outside, but to no avail) Rhonda: I wonder what Nurse Joy said about evolving... ???: (from above) was right! Rhonda: Huh? (sees Voltorb being dragged up by a large hook coming from a helicopter with a red R on it) Spencer: (gasps) Team Rocket! ???: Hello, Spencer! Spencer: How did you know my name? Are you a mind reader? (gasps in excitement) Guess what my favorite food is! ???: My name is Team Rocket Executive Archer. You see, your Voltorb is taking a slow evolution course, which is very, very, unusual, escpecially for its kind. In this state, we can extract its evolutionary energy and use it for our little plan... Spencer: Evil! Go, Pidgey! (sends out Pidgey) Pidgey: Pid-gey! TRE Archer: Get down there, grunts! (Sends two TR Grunts to battle Spencer) Capture him if you can. We saw how you interfered with our "trade fair" and you interfered with our museum robbing. I see even minor disturbances like that as threats. That's two strikes, and you got dangerously close to getting a third one. Team Rocket has big plans for the world, pipsqueak, and we don't need you getting in our way! Go to our secret camp, pilot! (flies away) Grunt #1: Surrender, and we won't hurt you... Spencer: That's what they all say! Charmander, use Ember! Pidgey, use Gust! (The Rocket Grunts duck to avoid the attacks) Grunt #2: You wanna fight? Go, Rhyhorn! (sends out Rhyhorn) Grunt #1: Go, Dratini! (sends out Dratini) Rhyhorn: (grunts) Dratini: Dra-tini! Spencer: Charmander, use Smoke Screen! Charmander: Chaar! (releases some smoke, covering the grunt's Pokemon) Spencer: Now use Dragon Rage! (Charmander fires Dragon Rage into the smoke, hitting Dratini) Dratini: Draaa! (flies into the woods) Grunt #2: Rhyhorn! Use Megahorn! Rhyhorn: (grunts) (charges at Pidgey with a glowing horn) Spencer: Pidgey, use Sand-Attack! Pidgey: Pid-gey! (sweeps up snd at the Rhyhorn, but due to Rhyhorn's Ground-type, it only makes Megahorn stronger, which knocks out Pidgey) Spencer: (withdraws Pidgey) Charmander, use Scratch! Charmander: Chaar-man! (slashes Rhyhorn, but to no avail) Grunt #2: Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast! (Rhyhorn shoots lots of rocks at Charmander) Spencer: Charmander, use Dragon Rage! Charmander: Chaaaaaar! (shoots a blue beam, knocking back the rocks) (Dragon Rage and Rock Blast mash for awhile, but Dragon Rage overcomes the rocks and hits Rhyhorn) Rhyhorn: (grunts and shoots a large rock, that hits Charmander and knocks him out) Spencer: Good job! (withdraws Charmander) Grunt #1: Let's split before they can catch us, buddy... Jake: Not so fast! Go, Bulbasaur! (sends out Bulbasaur) Bulbasaur: Bulb-a! Jake: Bulbasaur! Use Sleep Powder! Bulbasaur: Buuulb! (sprays sleeping powder at the Team Rocket Grunts, causing them to fall asleep) Jake: Good job, Bulbasaur! Rhonda: Voltorb was one of my best Pokemon! It's a shame we won't find him... Porygon: (flies out of bush) Por-y! Spencer: (turns on the Pokedex's translator) How long have you been out of your Pokeball? Porygon: (through translator) That doesn't matter. What matters is that I found a securit cyberhole in the helicopeter's encryption system... Bulbasaur: (through translator) Cut to the chase, Computer Boy. Porygon: (through translator) I found an excessive amount of data when I scanned a built-in computer on the helicopter. Way more than anyone needs! So I wirelessly sent a virus into it! We can find their little base and everything! Spencer: Cool! Rhonda: Is there a catch? Porygon: (through translator) Yeah... The computer had a heavy encryption system, so it will take about... (closes eyes and vibrates for awhile) ...9 days for the virus to pass through it. Rhonda: (looks up at sky) It's almost nighttime... Let's call the police to get these guys in the big house... Meanwhile, let's heal up our Pokemon. (Everyone walks into the Pokemon center) '''DAYS UNTIL PORYGON'S VIRUS BREAKS THE ENCRYPTION: 8 DAYS